Dancing Away With My Heart
by dXrXaXrXrXy
Summary: Harry finds reminders of a Draco-Malfoy-filled summer everywhere he turns. But was it really just a summer fling? This fic was inspired by the song dancing away with my heart by lady antebellum. written for fun, but we'll see where it goes. M for a reason. Slash. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first ever fanfic, so be nice :) and i will continue, this is just chapter one. leave me feedback? (and this is to the song dancing away with my heart by lady antebellum. listen to it. now -_-)

"Ouch!" Harry sprawled backwards as he collided with someone coming the opposite way. He had been rushing to get out of the ministry before Kingsley could catch up with him and ask him to supervise Auror training again. He had had enough of the whiny little trainees when he went through his own training.

"Alright there?"

Harry looked up at the voice and his breath caught. The man he ran into had an elegantly messy mop of fine blonde hair. Harry's thoughts slowly spiraled down a path he rarely allowed himself to go. But as the man extended a hand to help him up, the path became a slide and Harry plunged full force into memories that tore at the center of his very being.

*past*

Harry escaped out into the courtyard beyond the great hall, desperate to breathe some fresh air. It had been a year since he had defeated Voldemort, yet people still felt the need to fawn over him and beg him to retell his version of the final battle. The one year celebration ball was meant to honour all who had fought, but he always seemed to be singled out.

Harry sighed and gazed up at the moon. It shone brightly against the cloudless night sky. He'd always loved the moon. Its light reached down to touch lightly upon the earth, chasing away dark shadows, and a steady reminder that a new day would dawn. It was beautiful.

The sound of footsteps approaching made him spin around.

Draco Malfoy entered the courtyard and, seeing Harry, made his way over.

"Evening, Potter."

Harry was surprised not to hear the usual malice in Malfoy's tone. Then again, he hadnt spoken to the blonde in a year.

"Malfoy," he replied in the same level tone.

"I wanted to-" Draco began.

"To what?"

Draco hesitated and walked over to sit on a bench. Fairies in the tree next to the bench lit up and caused Malfoy's hair to shimmer. Harry vacillated a moment then followed Malfoy to the bench.

"This is hard for me, I'm sorry" Malfoy said.

Harry blinked and smirked slightly.

"What?" Malfoy asked

"Nothing, I just never expected to hear you say sorry...for anything." Harry bit his tongue, expecting Malfoy to storm off or sneer at him in the usual manner. But Malfoy returned the smirk and upon seeing Harry's bewildered expression it turned into a full blown grin.

"I've changed quite a bit in the past year, Potter. Gaining your own free will does that to a person."

"I know what you mean. Its been a great year for me not having to worry about whether or not I'm going to live to my next birthday."

"Unless you get mauled by reporters."

Harry laughed, but then frowned.

"I dont like the attention you know. Id much rather live in peace now that its all over rather than be seen as a hero."

"But you are a hero."

Harry glanced at Malfoy curiously, who in turn blushed and looked away. Harry started to call him out on the pink dusting of his cheeks, but decided against it.

"Why are you being nice to me, Malfoy?"

Draco turned back and steeled himself.

"I wanted to thank you, Potter. For saving my life and sending my wand back-" He paused. "And I know you're the reason the Wizengamot didn't chuck me into Azkaban."

"How did you know that I testified on your behalf?"

Draco smirked again. "I only guessed, but you just confirmed it."

"Well, damn."

They both laughed again, and Harry marveled at how easy it was to get along with him. Music drifted through the windows of the Great Hall. The band was winding down as the party drew to a close.

"Dance with me, Harry."

Harry started at the use of his first name and then chuckled. Surely Malfoy couldn't be serious.

Draco stood and for the first time Harry took the time to admire the changes in Malfoy's appearance in the past year. He'd grown slightly taller, maybe a foot over Harry now. His light locks had grown out as well and Malfoy wore it loose so that the front just dusted his eyelashes. He looked at Harry with piercing grey eyes like liquified mercury. Damn, but the blonde was gorgeous. His eyes travelled over Malfoy's body and appreciated the way the midnight blue dress robes were tailored to hug his arse.

Harry tore his gaze away, lest Malfoy suddenly make the connection between the gaze and Harry's sexual proclivities. He hadn't told anyone yet. Not even Ron and Hermione.

"Are you scared, Potter?"

Harry's eyes snapped back to Malfoy and he seen the challenge etched on his face as he held out a hand towards Harry.

"You wish, Draco."

Draco's face reflected surprise for a split second at the use of his given name, then his lips turned up into another smile.

Harry reached out and took his hand.

"Um, sir?"

Harry's mind snapped back to the present and he looked up at the man still holding his hand out. "Sorry, thanks."

Harry took the man's hand and allowed himself to be hauled up. He dusted off his robes, thanked the man again, and departed from the ministry taking his thoughts of a summer from ten years ago with him.

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note~** _i apologize, but this is going to be a rushed chapter. i hadnt realized it had already been a week since chapter one was posted. i promise to do better with chapter three. also, ive never written smut before so itll take me some time to get there, but ive read enough to know what im doing once it happens. ;) thanks to all of the other drarry authors out there for unwittingly guiding me and thank you to my friend cristie for helping me with this 3 on to the story!_

**Chapter 2**

* * *

When Harry arrived at Grimmauld place, he was still trembling. He thought all of those memories had been put behind him, but a simple look from someone who only vaguely resembled Draco had opened the floodgates of his mind. Draco. He was still Draco in Harry's head and, Harry suspected, always would be.

He traipsed to the kitchen and started to make some tea. Sitting at the table with his mug cradled between his hands, he watched the steam rise and tried to think of a suitable excuse for his traitorous mind.

The 11th annual celebration ball for Voldemort's defeat was in a few weeks. It could be that all the planning for the event that he had helped McGonagall with had subconciously triggered those memories without him realizing it, a part of his brain reasoned.

But you've been helping with the planning for months. Why now, did those memories surface, the other side of his mind supplied.

Harry snorted. It seemed hopeless. He couldnt even agree with himself.

Maybe im just working too hard.

Maybe im just lonely.

Maybe i just miss Dra-

NO. Harry refused to pursue that trail of thought. It was Draco's decision to leave, Draco's decision to stay gone, and Drac-MALFOY'S-decision to ignore his letters and practically disappear off the face of the earth. Harry had moved on.

Draining the last of his tea, he threw his mug in the sink for Kreacher to clean and headed for bed. He didnt care that it was only seven in the evening.

Despite the adrenaline coursing through his veins from his anger, Harry was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

Harry took Draco's hand and allowed him to take the lead. His mind was all too aware that he was dancing with Draco Malfoy under the moon with soft music drifting through the windows. And they were alone. As Draco tightened his grip on Harry's waist and moved him a bit closer, his body became very aware of that fact as well.

"Isnt this weird for you?" Harry questioned.

"Is what weird?"

"Dancing with a man...with me..."

Draco laughed, a sound that Harry could get very used to hearing.

"You're not the first man ive danced with Harry, nor the first that ive liked."

Harry stiffened. Draco had to be playing a game with him now. There was no way he could actually be-

"Whats the matter Harry? You didnt know I was gay? I thought everyone knew. I bet nobody else knows about you though."

Harry couldnt breathe. This was too surreal. Draco sodding Malfoy was gay, and knew that Harry was gay, and supposedly had some crush on him?

"How do you know i'm gay? Dont you think if i was that Ron and Hermione would at least know? How could i keep that a secret from them?"

"Because they dont watch you the way i do Harry. I know your favorite ice cream, the way you drink your tea, your favorite subject is actually charms as opposed to DADA as everyone suspects, i know that you sleep as late as you can on the weekends and barely make it to breakfast in time, and i know that you prefer men."

"How-"

"I watch you Harry. I always have."

Harry looked up into the silver gaze so full of...want? Yes. That was clear. Draco wanted Harry, and Harry would be a fool not to take that opportunity; if even for just one night.

"Fair enough." Harry responded and moved forward to rest his forehead against Draco's shoulder. They swayed to the music, in no hurry to rush the end of the song.

When the music did indeed fade away, Harry pulled back and looked up at Draco, whose hair was still shimmering with the glow of fairy lights. He opened his mouth to speak, but his words were lost as Draco moved his hand to brush the hair away from Harry's eyes.

Oh Merlin, Harry thought as Draco leaned forward the tiniest bit. I really am crazy he concluded, and closed his eyes to meet Draco halfway. Their lips met in a gentle slide and Harry lost the ability to think at all.

* * *

Harry's eyes snapped open and he regarded his bedroom ceiling in the dark. He shifted slightly and felt a horribly uncomfortable tightness in his pajama bottoms.

Fine, he told the stubborn part of his brain as he reached down to take hold of himself. I havent moved on.

_~TBC~_


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: This chapter is gonna be in Draco's POV and hopefully will make sense. im kind of not making sense to myself right now. feminine issues (ladies you understand) and im tired and cranky. but Draco always makes me smile so, yeah :) here we go.

Chapter 3

Tap.

Tap tap.

Tap tap TAP!

"Alright, geez!" Draco threw back his blankets and went to the window.

His mother's owl, Ayana, sat perched on the window sill looking unimpressed with his reluctance to get out of bed and let her in. His mother was the only one who knew where he was and rarely contacted him, so he opened the window figuring it must be important. Ayana swooped through and landed on top of his bed post with her right leg stuck out. He removed the envelope and she flew back out; clearly still a bit peeved with him. He grinned ruefully and shut the window again, then turned over the envelope. The grin slipped off his face immediately.

The Hogwarts seal.

May was fast approaching and he knew the annual ball to celebrate the Dark Lord's defeat was to be held soon. There was only one reason they would be writing to him.

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

As i'm sure you know, the eleventh annual Victory Ball will take place on May 2nd in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As someone who played a very important role in the downfall of Voldemort, I must insist that you attend this year. You should be proud of your part in the war and you deserve to be rewarded.

Look, I know you havent been to one of these celebrations in ten years and in fact, after having spoken with your mother, havent been home at all in that time. I also know that this doesnt come close to being a professional invitation, but I cant bring myself to care much about propriety. Your mother is the only one who knows of your whereabouts and I convinced her to let me send this with her owl to be sure it reached you with no problems. Please come home Mr. Malfoy. For the celebration and your mother. I am unaware of the circumstances regarding why you havent come home thus far, but your mother misses you. She and I have strangely become close friends in the past few years and I hate seeing her all alone. Consider it, my dear, thats all I ask.

Until then,

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall

Draco folded the letter and rubbed his eyes, only realizing he was crying when his hand came away wet. He couldnt do it. He couldnt go home and face them. Face the weasel and weaslette and...Harry. His Harry.

"HARRY!" Draco screamed as Harry proceeded to push him down the hill. He rolled to the bottom in a heap and huffed out a breath as Harry landed next to him, accidentally elbowing Draco in the side. Draco opened his mouth to say something scathing, but Harry was laughing too hard and Draco's anger dissipated, as usual, at the sight of Harry's smile. It was infectious and soon Draco was laughing with him.

"Admit it," said Harry. "That was fun."

"You're still not forgiven." Draco retorted, trying to sound indignant, and failing.

"Oh, really? And there isnt anything i can do to make you forgive me?" Harry smirked.

Draco smirked back. "I might be persuaded if yo-"

Harry rolled over onto Draco and melded their lips together. Draco hummed in contentment and kissed him back slowly. Harry traced his lips with the tip of his tongue and Draco parted his lips eagerly; wanting more. More of this feeling, more of the kiss, more of Harry.

Harry pulled back. "I want you to make love to me." he whispered.

Draco stilled. "You want me t-?"

"Yes. We've been together for two months Draco and I want all of you. Now."

Draco looked up into the eyes of the man above him. For two months they had laughed, fought, and kissed to their satisfaction. And Draco loved him. No denying that.

He rolled over with Harry and bent down to kiss him again. "This will hurt a bit you know." he mumbled against Harry's lips.

Harry pulled back and reached up to cup Draco's face. "I trust you."

Draco's heart clenched and he kissed Harry with everything he had while they fought to rid each other of their clothing. When the task was accomplished, Draco summoned his wand from his trousers and turned back to look at the gorgeous man laid out before him. Harry was beautiful in his own way. His skin was tan from all the time he spent outside. His chest had a smattering of dark hair that followed his stomach down until-

Draco's mouth went dry. Harry's cock was red and angry and when he looked from it back up to Harry's face, he seen the uncertainty in the emerald eyes.

"You're beautiful." Draco whispered, and Harry visibly relaxed. Draco cast a spell that lubed his fingers. He bent to kiss him again and pressed a finger against Harry's entrance. Harry tensed for a moment, but relaxed again as Draco slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth. When Draco's finger slipped all the way in, Harry moaned against his mouth and bucked against him.

"More," Harry rasped "I want all of you."

Draco worked him open, managing three fingers before he couldnt stand his own arousal any longer. He cast the same lubrication spell on his swollen cock and aligned himself with Harry. Pushing forward, he stroked Harry's face, whispering soft encouragement in his ear. Harry held his breath, but stayed relaxed until Draco was fully sheathed inside him.

Draco stilled for a moment while his breathing returned to normal. The feel of finally, FINALLY being inside his lover nearly made Draco come on the spot. Then Harry rocked his hips and Draco had to move.

He started slow, wanting to take his time with Harry, but Harry was having none of it. He clawed at Draco's back, wrapping his legs around him, panting. Faster. Harder.

Draco sped up until he was sure he had to be hurting Harry. Pounding him into the ground. If Harry was uncomfortable, he didnt show it. He met Draco thrust for thrust, their bodies colliding together over and over.

"Look at me." Harry panted. Draco looked down into the emerald orbs and lost it. He came hard, Harry's name on his lips. Harry followed chanting Draco's name in hushed tones. They lay together, Draco still encased in Harry's warm heat, while the aftershock of their orgasms dissipated. Draco raised his head and looked in Harry's eyes again.

"I love you, Harry."

Harry's eyes started to glisten. "I love you too, Draco. Im yours."

'Get a hold of yourself, Draco,' he thought. 'Harry is not yours. He never was.' Draco sighed and looked back at the parchment in his hand. Harry had surely met up with some nice bloke and gotten married long ago. And if he moved on then there was no reason for Draco to keep hiding. 'Alright, I'll go home.'

~TBC~


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Sorry sorry sorry, I know its been a week already and I rushed to get this chapter done, so my apologies if it seems a little weird, I just wanted to give yall a little bit of plot to get the story moving. So I present a chapter entirely in present tense. Please review? XOXO

"Harry, about time you got here." Hermione answered the door wearing an apron with questionable stains upon it.

"Hey 'Mione. Ron home from work yet?" He eyed her apron carefully as he hugged her. Hermione was a wonderful cook, but had trouble keeping food confined to their dishes. Her current attire sported red stains that looked to be spaghetti sauce and a green Mark that could've been...guacamole? Smashed peas? Harry was afraid to ask.

"He should be here any moment now," she responded. "Butterbeer?"

"Actually I think ill have some firewhiskey tonight." he said following her into the kitchen.

Hermione eyed him suspiciously as he sat down. "You don't usually drink the hard stuff, Harry. Is something the matter?"

Harry sighed. Hermione was too perceptive as usual. "Sort of. But I'd like to talk to you and Ron together about it if that's ok. Rather, I want you to be there so Ron doesn't try and throttle me."

Hermione dropped the ladle into the sauce she was stirring, causing another splattered across her front. She spun around. "Is it about Draco?"

Harry winced. "It is isn't it? Oh, Harry, I thought we were past all that? It's been TEN years."

"I'm perfectly aware of how long its been." Harry snapped back. Hermione looked away and Harry immediately felt guilty. "I'm sorry, 'Mione. It's not your fault I'm in a bad mood."

Hermione's mouth quirked up on one side. "And you're willing to risk Ron's wrath when you already feel this way?"

Harry thought about that and a headache started to spring forward. "Perhaps not. Would you mind if I skipped out on dinner tonight? Tell Ron I didn't feel well."

"You don't want me to mention Draco?"

"What about Draco?" asked Ron, coming through the doorway. He slung his work robes over a kitchen chair, pecked Hermione on the cheek, and turned to stare at Harry.

"Erm..."

"Very eloquent, Harry." Ron snorted.

"Like you even know what eloquent means!" Harry snarled. Ron's eyes widened and Harry mentally slapped himself for the second time that night.

"Harry's not feeling well." Hermione attempted to mediate.

"Obviously," Ron muttered.

"Look mate, I'm sor-" Harry started, but Ron held up his hand. "No apologies necessary. We both speak before we think. It's a male quality according to Hermione." Hermione snorted and they turned to see her smiling into the pot she had started stirring again. Harry couldn't help but smile at his friends. He was so happy they had found each other. He felt a pang as he thought about the one person he used to have that with-

"I want Draco back."

Hermione turned around and gaped at him and Ron's face went red. Harry felt his own face begin to heat up as he waited for someone to speak. Hermione, always the most rational, found her voice first. She walked over to where he sat and laid her hand on his arm.

"Harry," she spoke his name with pity in her eyes. She closed her mouth, shook her head, and seemed to change tactics. The pity in her eyes flipped over to resignation. "Why?" She asked simply.

Harry looked at her and his gaze hardened.

"No! That's not what I meant Harry. I mean why now?" She sighed when Harry gaze softened again.

"I've been thinking about him lately, with the ball coming up," Harry half lied. "And I suppose I'm just lonely. Not in a pitying way," he shot a look at Hermione. "Just, I wish there was someone there when I come home from work. Someone there when I wake up in the mornings. Someone to share my triumphs and burdens with. In my mind that person is Draco. You know I never...I never really got over him."

"What the BLOODY HELL do you mean you never GOT OVER HIM?" Ron suddenly remembered how to talk. Harry winced and Hermione gave him a sympathetic glance. They both knew Ron would react like this.

"He broke your heart Harry. He LEFT! For Merlin's sake, don't you remember how it broke you? Your family and friends didn't even know who you were in those first few months. And now you say you want him back? He hasn't made an attempt to speak to you in ten years, what makes you think anything is different now?"

"That's ENOUGH, Ronald." Hermione's voice was low, but firm. Ron closed his mouth; face red and chest heaving. Harry sighed.

"I don't know that anything is different. But I know what's the same. I still love him. And I'm going to find out where he is as soon as this stupid ball is over." Harry turned to Hermione. "I'll take a rain check on dinner. Thank you, but I think its time for me to go."

He nodded once to Ron and disapparated, not wanting to use the door because it would've meant he had to be there longer.

"Well that was fun." Hermione said sarcastically, turning a glare on her husband. Ron huffed and stalked out of the room.

He slipped into his study as quietly as he could and threw some floo powder into the grate. "Hickory Knoll" he murmured. Half a minute later, Ginny's head appeared in the fire. "What's wrong, Ron?"

"We have a problem."

~TBC~


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: I am so sorry I'm late with this. I have been sick, but i have no other excuse. Forgive me? This is really just a filler chapter until I can plan my next move, but I hope you like it anyway.

Narcissa Malfoy looked up as she heard the whoosh of the floo. She immediately dropped the teacup she had been holding and the sound of china breaking reverberated off the walls. Tea soaked into the carpet, but Narcissa paid it no mind. A house elf would deal with the mess. Her only concern at that moment was-

"Hello, mother."

Draco stared at Narcissa for a moment longer before she launched herself at him, forgetting all proper etiquette for a woman of her stature, and threw her arms around her son.

"Oh, Draco. My darling Draco. I can't believe you are really here." Narcissa sobbed as she stroked his face and hair; as if assuring herself that he was real.

Draco allowed himself to relax minutely in his mother's embrace.

"Yes, mother, I am really here. Professor Mcgonagall wrote to me as you know, and i decided it was time for me to return."

Narcissa hiccuped and wiped her eyes. She led Draco over to the sofa and sat with him. She called for a house elf to bring them more tea and didn't speak until they both had their cups in their hands.

"So you're home for good?" she asked turning to face him.

"I am here for the next few weeks at least. Until i can see how it feels to be back."

"You mean until you see how Potter reacts to you being back."

Draco choked on the sip of tea he had just taken and looked up into his mothers face as he tried to regain his breath.

"What do you me-"

"Draco, I am your mother. I know certain things about my only son despite what you may think. Including whom you shared your bed with a certain number of summers ago." Narcissa smirked slightly at this and Draco went, if possible, even redder.

"You never let on that you knew the nature of our relationship."

"Draco, my darling, you tend to have a habit of shutting people out. Myself included. I figured if you knew that I knew, you would work harder to hide things from me. So i told no one."

Draco sat silently because he knew it was true. If he knew his mother had found out, he would've probably ended things with Harry. Not that that had mattered much in the end.

Draco stood abruptly and ran a hand through his hair.

"I apologize, mother. I believe floo travel will take some getting used to for me again. I am terribly tired and think i will go rest now."

Narcissa had plenty of practice seeing through the Malfoy mask and this time was no different. Draco was avoiding talking about Harry Potter, she just didn't know why. Now didn't seem the time to ask though.

"Of course, my love." Narcissa rose and took his face in her hands. She kissed his forehead. "I am very happy that you are home."

Draco nodded to his mother and left the room.

Narcissa watched him go and sighed. She called a house elf to remove the dishes and retired herself.

~TBC~

AN: As i said its not much, but it was a neccessary scene. The reuniting of mother and son. If you want to know what happened between Draco, Ron, and Ginny in the next chapter or want me to wait until he sees them for the first time to have the flashback, let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: I got stuck a little bit on where to go next and I wanted to make this a longer story but...im impatient. And I know some of you are too so; here it is. The big event.

_Past:_

_"You're sure about this?"_

_"Of course, Gin. Harry may be gay, I can handle that. But I refuse to let him consort with the likes of Malfoy."_

_"I hear you on that one. The blonde git is sickening the way he parades around with Harry as if he's won some prize."_

_"Which is why it ends now."_

"Harry, are you almost ready?" asked Hermione, knocking on his bedroom door.

Harry regarded himself in the mirror and decided he was decent enough. He tucked his wand into his dress robes and walked to he door. He pulled it open to reveal a stunning Hermione in an aqua blue grecian style dress with gold embroidery. Her mouth fell open at the sight of her best friend. Harry was dressed in robes of midnight blue with black lining. He had forgone his glasses in favor of contacts for the night and even managed to get his hair into some sort of semblance. He didnt look like a hedgehog at least.

"Harry...you look incredible!"

"Thanks. So do you! You kind of remind me of Helen of Troy."

"I was going for Andromeda. Helen was just a little harlot."

"Hermione Weasley! Such language!"

Harry pretended to be offended, placing a hand over his heart. They both burst into giggles.

"Oh Harry, you know I loved you before, but ever since you came out I can relate to you on an entirely new level."

"Fell out is more like it. I still dont know if Ron was more shocked to find that I was gay, or to find I was with Draco."

They lapsed into silence, both remembering when Ron and Hermione had floo'd into the living room at Grimmauld Place unannounced; only to find Harry and Draco in a rather embarrasing state. Embarrasing for Harry anyway. Draco looked pretty smug. Of course, his naked body wasnt the one on display, as it was covered...by Harry's.

Harry blushed at the memory.

"Come on, love. We need to get going." Hermione tugged him out into the hallway and down the stairs. They met Ron in the infamous living room and, with Harry and Hermione sharing a secret smile, apparated to the gates of Hogwarts.

"Draco darling, are you ready?" Narcissa Malfoy's voice drifted through Draco's bedroom door.

"One moment, Mother."

Draco looked back at his reflection. His hair was styled to stay tucked behind his ears with a few stray strands falling around his eyes. He wore the calm Malfoy mask as he prepared to see Harry again for the first time in ten years. His dress robes were green as emeralds with silver lining. Emerald. The same color as Harry's eyes...

"I dont know if I can do this" he thought. Ron and Ginny were certain to be there as well and he wasnt sure how he would react to seeing them again.

_"Malfoy! Hold up."_

_Draco turned to see Ron and Ginny approaching him._

_"Where are you going?" inquired Ginny._

_"Im going to see if Harry wants to do lunch." Draco gestured towards the elevators of the ministry._

_"I wouldnt if I were you." Ron said, casting a privacy bubble around the three of them._

_"Why is that?"_

_"He's done with you, Malfoy" Ginny snarled._

_Draco felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. A chill spread throughout his limbs even as he let his mask slip into place._

_"Oh, really?" He raised an eyebrow sardonically._

_"Look Malfoy," Ron started. "Harry has had fun with you, really. But now that he's out, he knows he can do better."_

_That hurt._

_"And why doesnt Harry tell me this himself?"_

_"Because he's too nice." Ginny replied. "He could never deliberately hurt someone's feelings, and so asked us to deliver the message."_

_Draco felt a lump rise in his throat and tried to speak through it._

_"Well, you can tell him I got the message." Draco turned his back on them and walked away down the street, not caring that he could apparate. He felt tears brimming in his eyes and knew he wouldnt be able to focus without splinching himself anyway._

"Draco?"

"Coming, Mother." Draco sighed.

"Well, I've made it this far," he told his reflection. "Might as well see it through."

He tucked his wand into his robes and went out to meet his mother so they could leave for Hogwarts.

AN: ok guys, i promise the next chapter will include the meeting ;)


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: I didnt realize how short my chapters are. They look longer on my phone, but when I look at them on a computer, its almost embarrassing in its briefness. I apologize and I hope you dont mind. I also knows this is late. *hangs head*_

He was home.

That was Harry's first thought as they arrived at Hogwarts. He loved his job, and his house, but this place would always be significantly more special to him. He, Ron, and Hermione made their way to the Great Hall, which was breathtaking as usual. One side of the room was filled with circular tables covered in gold and silver tablecloths. The other side was clear for dancing and the band was warming up. The walls were covered in paintings done by various artists depicting scenes from the final battle. An auction would take place later in the night. Looking up at the ceiling, the sky outside was a brilliant orange streaked with pink as dusk settled in.

"Hello dears."

The trio turned as Minerva McGonagall bustled over.

"Hello." They all repeated in unison. She gave them each a hug in turn before going and greeting the other guests.

Suddenly, Ginny popped up beside them.

"Hello, Gin. How have you been?" Harry asked.

"Fantastic! I actually just needed to speak to Ron for a moment. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. Hermione, want to take a practice spin on the dance floor?" Hermione agreed and let Harry lead her over, her arm tucked in his.

"If he wasnt gay, id be jealous of all the time he spends with my wife." muttered Ron.

"Well, apparently there isnt reason to fear, as she isnt bleach blonde and an ignorant git." Ginny spoke lowly turning towards her brother. "What are we going to do about Harry and Malfoy?"

"Harry isnt thinking clearly. After the ball is over, he'll throw himself back into work and forget about Malfoy. The ball is what reminds him of him. But once its over, he wont have any more reminders. Nobody even knows where Malfoy is."

Ginny's eyes widened and she became very still. "I do."

"What? How would you know?" Ron tried to ask, but Ginny's focus was on a point over his shoulder. He turned to see Narcissa Malfoy walking through the doors to the Great Hall, hand tucked into the arm of a stunning blonde man in elegant dress robes that could only be-

"Bloody hell."

"Draco, Narcissa, I am thrilled that you both are here!" McGonagall exclaimed upon seeing them. She hugged Narcissa and took Draco by the shoulders. Despite having a good three or four inches on the woman, Draco still felt like a child under McGonagall's gaze.

"You have grown into an exquisite young man Mr. Malfoy. No doubt."

"Thank you Professor."

"I am not your professor any longer, please call me Minerva."

"Alright, Minerva, then it's only fair..." Draco trailed off. His heart clenched tight as he seen a messy black head twirling a beautiful young woman on the dance floor. The woman was Hermione Granger, of course. He had seen her picture on the covers of popular potions magazines. She had made huge advancements in the field. Her dance partner could only be Harry, although he wouldve recognized that hair anywhere, even without her help.

Minerva and Narcissa shared a knowing look.

Draco coughed. "Im sorry. It's only fair that you call me Draco."

"Of course Draco dear. Now why dont you run along and mingle while I chat with your mother. Im sure you'll recognize some of your old classmates here tonight." She gave him a gentle push towards Harry's direction. Subtle, that one.

"Undoubtedly." he muttered. _Alright Draco_, he thought. _This is why youre here. To put the past at rest once and for all. _The song ended and as Harry led Hermione off the floor, Draco fell into step behind them.

"Hello, Potter."

Harry turned and Draco's breath caught. It had been so long, oh so long, since he had seen those emerald eyes burning with such intensity. And looking at him. _I am so fucked_, he told himself.

"Draco..."

TBC

AN2: Again I apologize for the briefness. And the cliffie.


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: I am terribly sorry this is late. My only excuse is that i honestly havent thought about it. I am going to attempt to get out what i need to in the next hour though before the kids get home so here it goes..._

"Draco..."

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Everything he had dreamed about for the past few weeks was here. Standing right in front of him. It occured to him that he was gaping like a fish, but he couldnt seem to help it. Luckily, Hermione never failed him.

"Draco! It's so wonderful that you could make it! It's been what, ten years?" Hermione looked at Harry and he thought he should be worried about that gleam in her eye. "Why dont you two head off and catch up. It's long overdue." With that she swirled away, leaving Harry blushing a deep red. He looked up and seen that Draco was faring no better. Although, when Draco blushed, it only reminded Harry of when his cheeks were flushed with arousal all those years ago. Oh fuck-

Harry cleared his throat. "Um, shall we?" He gestured towards the doors leading outside. "It'll offer some privacy."

Draco's mind was spinning. This wasnt the reception he expected. Hermione he felt for sure would share her husband's views that he wasnt good enough for the great Harry Potter. And Harry...Harry...

He expected cold indifference. Had hoped for the slightest friendly smile. But he never dreamed that Harry would look at him that way again. He had a small bashful smile plastered on his face but his eyes...his eyes burned with a ten year old flame.

Draco couldnt breathe, but found himself nodding and following Harry out to the gardens.

They found a somewhat secluded bench not far from the doors and sat. Draco wasnt sure what to say, but it seemed Harry's gryffindor courage was kicking in again and he opened his mouth to speak.

Harry felt as if he were in a dream to be sitting here with Draco again. In doing so, however, he was reminded of how things ended between them. All of a sudden his anger was back and he turned to face the blonde next to him.

"Why the FUCK didnt you answer my letters? Found someone better did you? At that fancy college of yours. The one you didnt even bother to TELL ME you had gotten in to. You just LEFT! How was I supposed to feel about that, hmm? But I suppose in the end MY feelings didnt matter anyway did they?" Harry's breathing was harsh and to his horror, he felt tears forming behind his eyes. He turned away trying to blink them back. "I thought you loved me back then. My mistake." he whispered.

Draco sat stunned and felt his heart break when he seen the tears in Harry's eyes. Then he thought about what Harry had said. _That fancy college of yours..._

"What college? I dont understand Harry, I left because YOU didnt want ME."

"Didnt want you?" Harry spun back around. "Why in the name of Merlin would you think that i didnt want you? Draco, i was crushed when you left. I didnt eat or sleep for days. I wrote you over and over and every owl came back with no reply."

"Harry...I never got any letters. I swear. But why would you care to write when you're the one who wanted to break things off in the first place?"

Harry stared into Draco's eyes. Silver pools that showed the emotion his voice did not.

"Break things...Draco i NEVER wanted you to go anywhere. I loved you. I still love you."

Harry grabbed Draco behind his neck and crushed their lips together.

Draco melted immediately. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and moaned as Harry cupped his cheek and slid his tongue into Draco's mouth. He was here. In Harry's arms again. He was home.

Draco whimpered as Harry pulled away, but breathed in a much needed lungful of air. They stared at each other for a moment until Draco came back to his senses.

"If you loved me...love me...then why did you send Ron and Ginny to end things? I thought you felt as if you were too good to face me yourself."

"WHAT?!" Harry pulled away as if scalded. "I never said...what on earth...those BASTARDS!"

Harry shot to his feet and began pacing. "It makes sense now. I cant believe I was so stupid. They had been trying to talk me out of seeing you for days and then you just up and left. And Ginny told me some bullshit story about you attending college in America. I never wouldve thought they would corner you. But I should have known better than to doubt you. I knew you loved me."

"Love you."

Harry paused and faced Draco again. "What?"

Draco stood. "I love you Harry. I never stopped."

Harry took the few steps back to Draco and pulled him into a fierce hug, tears streaming down his face now, but he didnt care. Draco, for his part, was clinging right back as if his life depended on never letting Harry go again. They stood there, embracing, crying, until Draco found his voice again.

"They probably intercepted your letters too."

Harry pulled back again, not quite letting go of Draco. His eyes were burning again, but this fire was different. Draco hadnt seen this look in Harry's eyes since their fifth year. He was suddenly afraid. But not for himself.

Harry leaned forward and kissed him again before pulling away completely.

"I lost ten fucking years with you because of them." His voice was low and dangerous.

"Harry..."

But Harry had already turned and was storming back towards the castle.

TBC

AN2: Okay i spun this out really fast so i hope its adequate. Harry isnt happy. But he's about to be ;) I promise more smut before the story is through, but it definitely wont be in the next chapter. Oh no...the next chapter will be...intense. Review? :)


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Its my birthdayyyyyyyy woohoo! so im gonna write some drarry :) This is dedicated to nannily who has faithfully reviewed each chapter. Thank you so much! Im not gonna make you keep waiting, so here is the confrontation!**

_Why did you send Ron and Ginny to end things?_

_YOU didnt want ME._

_I love you Harry. I never stopped._

Harry's thoughts were spinning in his head. All he could see through his rage were Ron and Ginny's faces in the months after Draco had left. Pretending to be comforting and concerned about poor little Harry's broken heart. _Bastards!_

He marched into the Great Hall paying no mind to the many terrified looks he was getting and scanned the room until his eyes focused on a matching set of red hair.

Ron looked up from where he was whispering with Ginny as his wife approached.

"Can you believe it?!" exclaimed Hermione. "Draco is here! Oh, this is exactly what Harry needed. Now he has a chance to try and win him back."

Ron and Ginny shared a look.

"Hermione," Ron started. "Do you really think this is a good thing?"

"Yeah." Ginny joined in. "Hes just going to break Harry's heart again."

"You dont know that!" Hermione snapped glaring daggers at Ginny. The two had never really been able to retain their close friendship after Harry had come out and Ginny accused him of leading her on. "Harry deserves to be happy. And you're just mad that youre not the one who does it for him with your lack of penis and all."

Ginny stepped back as if shed been slapped and Ron turned red. He opened his mouth to defend his sister but then-

**"RONALD AND GINEVRA WEASLEY!"**

The Great Hall went deathly quiet as everyone turned to stare at their savior with a murderous look etched on his face. A path cleared from the doors to Ron, Ginny, and Hermione as Harry stalked forward. His slow progress made him seem all the more sinister. His voice bit out with each step he took.

"Do you think it's fucking FUNNY to screw about with my life? My FEELINGS? I bet you had a good laugh with each other watching me break apart all those months. DIDNT YOU?!" These last words were gritted through Harry's teeth as he came to a stop in front of his targets.

Hermione looked terrified and glanced from Harry back to the Weasleys. She turned her head and seen Draco rush through the doors, coming to a standstill as he took in the scene in front of him.

"Harry," she spoke softly. "What happened?"

Harry spared her a glance and didnt pull away when she laid her hand on his arm.

"You're wonderful husband here, along with his sister, thought it would be amusing to tell Draco that I didnt want him anymore. That I didnt even want to see him." He turned to look at her.

"Ten years ago."

It didnt take her long to process the information, and then she whirled around to take the same stance as Harry. Arms crossed, feet apart, a look of the utmost fury in her eyes.

"What gave you the right to think you could mess about in Harry's life like that? We watched him FALL APART Ronald! And you never thought to tell him the truth? I cant even imagine what Draco himself mustve felt!"

"I wanted to die."

All four pairs of eyes swung to Draco who had come to stand behind Harry. The entire Hall was taking in the scene. It was so quiet, there was no doubt that everyone present had heard Draco's words spoken barely above a whisper.

He reached forward and took Harry's hand. Harry's shoulders visibly relaxed at the contact.

"I tried to kill myself, did you know? Of course not, you never could see past your own prejudices and realize that I love Harry! I overdosed on muggle pills thinking that my mother would only try and look for a magical cause. However the magic in my own body pushed them out of my system and when I came back around I told my mother I was leaving England. She didnt try and stop me, she knew it was pointless once id set my mind to something. But dont think that I havent thought of him EVERY FUCKING DAY for these past ten years. Wishing that he would make some effort to contact me and tell me it was all a lie. And you know what? He did. Say Weasley, what happened to those letters Harry wrote to me hmm?"

Ron was as red as his hair by this time and didnt seem capable of speaking. Ginny didnt appear to have that problem.

""We took the letters of course! What did you expect? We didnt go through all the trouble of getting rid of you so that you'd come running back-" Ginny stopped abruptly as if just realizing she was speaking out loud, then turned red like Ron.

"We did it for your sake." Ron finally said, turning to face Harry again. "He was a fucking death eater Harry. You deserved way better!"

Draco paled and Harry saw red, but it was Hermione who got there first.

"Many people thought I deserved better than you Ron Weasley. And I suppose they were right." She drew back and punched him full in the face.

Draco winced in memory, but felt no remorse as Ron dropped to the floor and the Great Hall erupted.


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: its been almost a month since i updated. I apologize profusely, my only explanation is that i can only write when nobody else is home, which is hardly ever. Please accept my gift of a scantily dressed draco on halloween! (or the image of him anyway, because lets face it. if i had access to draco malfoy, id be gone longer than a month)_

In the midst of the cheers and shocked gasps came Ginny's howl of rage. She wheeled on Hermione and raised her hand, but Harry stepped between them and caught her by the wrist. "Don't think you're off the hook, you little bitch." He growled. She could feel the power exuding from him and it radiated down her arm where he gripped her. She stumbled backwards in fear.

"We are done. Our friendship, and my friendship with Ron. Feel free to tell him that, since you seem to be so talented at passing along my messages." He turned and gave Hermione a weak smile before walking back to Draco.

Draco stood frozen taking in the scene before him. When Harry stopped in front of him and cupped his face in both hands, he drew in a ragged breath and focused on the emerald gaze. "Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"I didn't mean to cause problems for you and them. I just-" Draco stammered, but Harry cut him off.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for what they did!" And there, in front of every single person in Hogwarts' Great Hall, Harry kissed him. The kiss was brief but tender. Harry poured all of his emotion into it and Draco took it greedily. When he pulled back, Draco had a single tear on his cheek. Harry brushed it away with his thumb. "Let's get out of here yeah?"

"But-everyone...they expect you to be here tonight."

"I get the feeling things are going to be more interesting at my house tonight." He pitched his voice down to a husky whisper and Draco's stomach flipped. He didn't dare take a breath for fear of this all being a dream, but then Harry took his hand. He allowed himself a smile. Harry turned to Hermione. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Of course. I simply have some packing to do." She smiled at him and threw a glare over her shoulder where Ron still lay.

"In that case, ill just see you tomorrow." He squeezed Draco's hand. "Late tomorrow." Hermione smirked knowingly and waved them off. Harry and Draco made it out of the great hall and down to the gates in record time, barely containing the urge to run. As soon as they were off the grounds, Harry wasted no time pulling Draco to him by the waist and into another kiss. He apparated away as soon as their lips met.

They landed beside Harry's bed and collapsed onto it, breaking the kiss. "Good aim." Draco panted. Harry grinned and went to work removing every trace of clothing that separated him from Draco's pale skin.

Draco happily returned the favor and soon they were both naked, flushed, and panting. Harry moved back over Draco and bit back a moan as their cocks and chests came into contact again for the first time. Draco gasped and arched up into him. "Make love to me Harry." He whimpered. "Make me believe this is real." Harry looked into his eyes and nodded.

He bent down and captured Draco's lips in another tender kiss before moving off to get the lube out of his bedside drawer. He coated his fingers and prepared Draco as gently as possible without looking away from his face. By the time he had managed three fingers, Draco was writhing beautifully against Harry's sheets. "Please...please Harry."

Harry slipped his fingers out and lubed his cock. He moved over Draco again and bent to kiss him as he pushed forward. Draco moaned deeply into Harry's mouth and wrapped his legs around his waist once Harry was fully sheathed. They broke the kiss and lay there gasping, foreheads together until Draco whispered "Move."

Harry braced himself on his forearms and pulled back slightly before pushing in again. Draco keened as Harry grazed his prostate on the first try. Encouraged by the sounds Draco was making, Harry set a pace of long, deep strokes, always keeping the same angle. He was determined that by the time they were done, Draco would never doubt his feelings again.

He ran a hand down Draco's side and brushed his sweaty hair off his forehead as Draco clawed at his back and tightened his legs. They came together, Draco never having to be touched, staring into each others eyes. They lay side by side after casting cleaning charms and let sleep claim them, legs tangled together and hands clasped between their bodies.

When Harry woke up the sun was streaming through his window and Draco's hair was tickling his face.

Draco.

Harry smiled and tightened his arms around the blonde sleeping on his chest. Draco stirred and blinked up at Harry with sleepy silver eyes. He smiled slowly and let his head fall back down, chin resting on his hand still looking up at Harry.

"Good morning, love." Harry smiled back at him.

"Mo-" Draco yawned, disrupting his reply and Harry thought it was the most adorable thing he'd seen. He laughed lightly and Draco grinned and hid his face.

Harry had a sudden thought. "Draco, won't your mother be worried about you?" Draco looked back at Harry sheepishly.

"There isn't a single person from last night who didn't know where we were headed. Im sure she didn't expect me home."

Harry chuckled and then moved his hand to cup Draco's face. "So, were together? For good now?" Draco slid up Harry's body and kissed him deeply.

"That answers that," Harry whispered with his eyes closed. He felt Draco move off his body and looked up to see him standing by the bed, body shining in the sun.

"What are you doing?" He questioned.

"I think we need to make our relationship official again."

"More official than last night?"

Draco smiled down at him. "Dance with me."

"But we're naked!" Harry laughed.

"Well, I quite like being naked around you. Besides, there's nobody here but us." He reached out.

Harry bit his lip. "You're asking for it." He smirked and took Draco's hand.

_AN: that's it from me! I hope you enjoyed it and im sorry again that it took so long. Once again, this was based on the song dancing away with my heart by lady antebellum. give it a listen and think of this story :) bye loves!_


End file.
